1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile power pack and, in particular to a mobile power pack with fragrance feature.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the popularity of wireless communications and wireless networks, the frequency of using smart mobile devices is increased in daily life, but the consumption of electric power will be increased also. For this reason, most people will carry a mobile power pack for charging mobile device at anytime, in anywhere. A mobile power pack is a kind of portable charger of power supply and charging. Generally speaking, a mobile power pack has a lithium battery core as a power storage unit because it has characteristics of high capacity, multi-purpose, small size, long life, safe and reliability.
Furthermore, using aromatherapy is a common natural therapy for modern people lived in a stressful life. The aromatherapy is helpful for stress relieving and healthy improvement. However, aromatic devices usually need containers for holding essential oils, and a heating component for heating essential oils is also required. The fragrances of the essential oils can become small aromatic molecules and emit to the air after heating. Although the aromatherapy has been shown to prevent mental diseases and has effectiveness of health care, aromatic devices which have to be used in a fixed location that will cause great inconvenience for users. Thus how to facilitate aromatherapy and implement it in a mobile power pack is a motive of the present invention.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.